Gibbering Orb
Summary Gibbering Orbs are believed to be the ancestors to Beholders, giant floating masses of eyes and mouths wandering the cosmos, constantly muttering to itself about madness beyond human ken. Each mouth performs a different action- many chant, others scream, and some merely drone on and on about eldritch knowledge. The Gibbering Orb is among the deadliest creatures one can face, and indeed few have come across such a creature and survived. They are rumored to reside in the spaces between the planes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B Name: Gibbering Mouther, Ancestor of the Beholderkin Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Epic Level Handbook) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Maddening Aberration Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Body Control, Absorption (Can devour enemies and, if it kills them, absorb their powers to use as its own), Enhanced Senses, Ice Manipulation via Cone of Cold, Matter Manipulation via Disintegrate, Mind Manipulation via Disintegration, Statistics Reduction via Energy Drain and Feeblemind, Death Manipulation via Finger of Death, Transmutation via Flesh to Stone and Polymorph any Object, Power Nullification via Greater Dispelling and Mordenkainen's Disjunction, Pain Manipulation via Harm and Inflict Wounds, Paralysis Inducement via Hold Monster, Corrosion Inducement via Horrid Wilting, Durability Negation via Implosion, Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Bolt, Energy Projection and Homing Attack via Magic Missile, Broadway Force via Otto's Irresistable Force, Sense Manipulation via Power Word Blind, Stun Inducement via Power Word Stun, Fire Manipulation/Acid Manipulation/BFR/Petrification via Prismatic Spray, Time Manipulation via Temporal Stasis, Power Mimicry, Madness Manipulation (Type 2) via Gibbering (All of its mouths constantly make a maddening song to drive all those within hearing range instantly insane), Non-Physical Interaction (As magical creatures, they can affect abstract, conceptual, intangible, incorporeal, or nonexistent beings as if they were normal beings), Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Considerably superior to the physical manifestation of Father Llymic) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Laughably superior to creatures capable of dodging short range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can push over 73 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers capable of continuing to act through lethal wounds and for multiple days on end Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Possibly Supergenius, its intelligence is celebrated throughout the planes and is superior even to the mighty wisdom of the gods, who can determine facts about the multiverse through logic and reason alone; the Gibbering Orb possesses a score of 40 in Intelligence, putting it only slightly behind Gond, the god of technology capable of creating FTL and time-warping machines on a whim, and even its mutterings require intelligence beyond that of a human capability to understand even a little Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Ice Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Death Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pain Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Sense Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acid Users Category:BFR Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons